the Point
by Redhood79
Summary: Part 4 up! A reincarnation story... all the couples from the movie are here, plus I added a modern day Cassandra for fun!
1. the point

Title: The Point

Summary: A reincarnation story….the only way I could think to do this was using two warring mob families. All the usual suspects are back…Plus a modern day Cassandra to make it interesting. I may or may not make this a happy ending one. All the couples from the movie are here!

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters, except myself and Victor. Everyone else belongs to Warner Brothers or Homer.

_There is no space wider than grief,_

_There is no universe like that which bleeds— the Point, Paublo Neruda_

"Bee, wake up!" Beatrice could feel someone pushing on her shoulders. She slapped her hands out, defending herself.

"Ow!!! Bitch!"

_Crap!_ She opened her eyes and gazed at the outline of her cousin Cassy. What the hell was her cousin doing in her room?

"What time is it?" she grumbled. She looked over at the digital clock. 3:34 a.m. "You are so dead, Cassy!" She pushed her cousin away.

"Stop it!" The older girl pushed her back. "I had another dream!!" Beatrice's eyes had adjusted to the dark by this time. She could see that Cassy had been crying. She was starting to cry again even.

Beatrice pushed her away again, more gently this time, and turned on her bedside lamp. Cassy shrunk back. Bee had to laugh at this. Her cousin did appear a modern day vampire; very pale, with high cheekbones and dark black hair. Like Beatrice, she had dark chestnut eyes. She was gorgeous. But her weird personality always drove the boys away. The same went for Beatrice herself. She had chocolate brown hair, naturally tan skin, and cat-like eyes. Her cousin Paul often said she could be a Greek goddess incarnate. But she was too religious. She went to church every Sunday, and to confession every Tuesday. It wasn't mostly because of her mother. Beatrice didn't remember her father…he died when she was an infant. But her mother had only died of cancer when she was nine. Her mother had taken her to church every chance she got, telling her to pray for her uncle and cousins.

Beatrice pushed these thoughts out of her head. She turned back to Cassy. Cassy pushed her back down toward the bed, this time in a death-grip hug. She was hysterically crying now.

"Shhhh, "Beatrice soothed her, stroking her dark hair. "Hush, you'll wake the others."

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore," Cassy sobbed. "It is starting again. I've seen it. Maybe it will end better for you this time, Briseis. Maybe Andromache will not have to watch her Hector die!"

Beatrice pulled away so she could see her cousins face. _Briseis? _The name sounded…..something stirred when she heard it. But Hector?

"What about your brother? He's coming back from London today. Audrey talked to him last night!"

Beatrice thanked God and all the saints that Hector was coming home. Her other cousin Paul had been getting out of control since Hector left for that business trip. Hector was the only man in the family besides her uncle who would tell Beatrice the truth. He, like his father Peter Troies, was honorable. That was a hard thing to credit in the Troies' line of work. Beatrice had no delusions. She knew what her uncle and cousins did. That was why she prayed. She loved them and knew they were good men. Though they had done many unspeakable things, their souls were still gentle and full of love. Besides, Uncle Peter had said he wanted to quite. He was too old, and Hector had been to smart to get mixed in too deep with the family.

Beatrice wiped Cassy's tears away. "It's alright. It was just a dream. Hector will be back in a few hours. We're going to have brunch with him." Cassy was not convinced. She still whimpered. "You can stay with me tonight if you want."

She pulled the covers aside, making room for her cousin, who was both taller and thinner than herself. She seemed like she would break. She remembered hearing the conversation between Hector and her uncle just a few days before her cousin left for London.

"She's your sister, Hector," Peter had said. When he spoke you knew he was a great man, deserving respect. You got the same feeling looking into his deep blue eyes.

"That's the point. I love Cassandra just as much as anyone! But you know how she is! She's gotten worse I think. She started calling Audrey a different name the other day, and burst out crying every time she saw Paris or me. She was yelling at me, 'Please, Hector, don't fight him! Don't leave the walls!' I had no idea what she meant. You know I never get involved with _that _ sort of business."

Peter nodded at his son's words and sighed. "Yes….she has been worse. But let's wait. At least until you come back. In a few weeks it will be finished. I plan to move out to the estate in Westchester. I'll take her, and Beatrice maybe…it would help her painting I think. Maybe getting out of the city will calm Cassandra."

That was all Beatrice had heard because Audrey had come in asking her if she wouldn't mind watching little Colin for an hour or two.

Beatrice reached over to turn off the lamp, and looked once more at her cousin, who had stopped her weeping and was now sleeping peacefully. _Please, God, please let her be alright _Beatrice thought as she flicked off the light. _And let the others be alright too _she finished as she lay back down. And right before she closed her eyes she sent up a final prayer: _Whoever she is, protect Briseis._

A/N: Okay, that's where I'm ending the first part. Kind of short I know but I'll add another chapter soon! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I don't want to do this exactly like the movie only in modern times, I want it to be it's own stories, so any suggestions you can give to do that would be appreciated.


	2. hope for love

Disclaimer: Technically I don't own any of the characters. They really belong to Warner Brothers and Homer, I just changed there names and that stuff. The song is _The Greatest Story Ever told, _which was sung by Oliver James in What a girl wants. It seemed kind of appropriate for this.

 Author's note: Second chapter! Woot! Writer's block is gone!! Crap….i think I just jinxed myself. Oh, well. It helps that I saw Troy again yesterday. Anyway onto the fic. I may change the rating to R later. I've decided to start each chappy with a quote or poem I love, so enjoy.

       _To love at all is to be vulnerable— _C.S. Lewis

Paul Troies lay awake the whole night. He didn't sleep, first because of the person who was now slumbering next to him in bed, and second, because he was afraid to. Every time he would _she_ would be gone. Back to _him_! That bastard, who didn't even know how lucky he was to have such a woman. Paul reached out his hand and stroked her golden hair, thinking of the first time he had met her.

_Three weeks earlier:_

The party was definitely starting to pick up. Two guys were throwing punches at each other over, what else, a girl. Contestant number two suddenly shoved number one onto the glass table; it shattered.

"Holy shit!" One of Paul's friends laughed. Paul should have laughed too, but he couldn't. He was too pissed off at his older brother, Hector. Mr. Perfect. If he was such a great son why was he trying to convince dad to get out of the family biz? Paul clenched his jaw remembering the talk they had had earlier that morning.

"Paul, I'm serious!" His brother glared at him.

"I kinda got that, bro," he smiled. He couldn't help it. Hector mad was always hilarious, mostly because he hardly ever lost his cool. "You really need to calm down. The cops are taken care of, so what's the deal?"

"The deal?!" Hector punched up his fist. The smile on Paul's face dissolved. If Hector decided to use violence, Paul was done for. Sure, he was pretty well muscled, not an ounce of flab on him, but he was no match for his brother in a fight. Hector worked out and jogged for Christ sake! Not to mention he was a freaking Robin Hood with a gun. "The deal is that we don't want to have to take care of the cops! Dad's getting out! Don't you understand that?"

"Yea," Paul answered softly. "But it's stupid."

"Stupid? What are you, Paul? Six? You need to learn to take some fucking responsibility! You're 24 years old! You can't keep running to me and dad with all your problems!" Hector paused, breathing heavy from all the shouting. He looked like he was about to say more, but Paul didn't let him.

"I'm out of here. Don't worry, I won't come running to you anymore!"

"Dude, Paul! Are you even paying attention!"

It seemed the fight had moved out onto the pool deck. Paul looked around the giant living room. Half the people had run out onto the deck to watch the rest of the fight. The radio was still playing.

_Thank you for this moment   
I got to say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hope and dreams I could pray for  
There you are_

He looked at the few people left in the room….and his breath stopped. He actually stopped breathing! Like in some cheesy chick-flick movie or something.

She was standing in front of the fireplace, which wasn't lit, it being summer and all. She tan, with sky blue eyes, and a blond. Paul had never really had a big thing for blonds. But she wasn't just any blond. She was thin, fragile, like she could break if you even spoke to her.

_If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight is you and I together I'm so glad  
I'm your man_

She was looking around the room also. Her gazed stopped at him. There eyes held for a moment. His brown, hers blue.

_And if I live a thousand year I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But If destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight  
  
_

Those beautiful sapphires, they seemed bored…no broken. But then people began to crowd back into the room, the fight over probably. The woman turned her eyes from his and bolted out of the room. One of Paul's friends came up to him.

"Dude, you missed it! I can't believe you—" Paul stopped his nonsense by grabbing the guy's collar.

"You was she?!" he asked.

"Man, what are you high or something? Who was who?"

Paul quickly described her. His friend couldn't help but laugh. Paul was definitely infatuated. He was making the girl sound like a Greek goddess.

 "Dude, chill!! I think you're talking about Helen Mycenae…she used to be a New York model, but— " Paul didn't let him finish, he ran out after her. "Dude! She's married!"

He her out in the green house, who the hell had a green house? Who the hells house was this again? But that didn't matter. She was what mattered. Paul had made fun of Hector so many times for acting like a fool over his wife, Audrey. But now he understood. It wasn't stupid, it wasn't weak, feeling this way. Hell, it made him feel stronger! His adrenaline was pumping. He stopped at the semi-open door of the green house. This was bad. This was happening too fast! He was comparing this girl, this stranger, and him, to his brother and his wife. He might not even have the right name for this girl! How could he compare the love and devotion of Hector's seven year marriage to such a brief moment?

He looked at his hand, hanging out to pull the door open. It was shaking. It felt a strange sense of déjà vu. _My Helen, oh my Helen! Don't cry, don't…I love you…I told you I did._

He shook his head. _What the hell was that_? _You need some more sleep, Paul old buddy,_ he thought. Suddenly the green house door banged open and the blond came smacking into his chest. She let out a small shriek, sob. She stopped when she saw who it was. Paul could see that she had been crying. Her mascara was messed and her eyes and nose were red. She looked even more beautiful this way, Paul thought.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she spoke softly, casting her eyes down. She was still pushed close against him. She knew she should pull away, but somehow, being this close to this man, it made her feel safe. Safer than she had in a long, long time.

"It's okay," he lifted her chin so she could see him smiling at her. Helen felt like she might faint.

_Who is that there?_

_Why, Prince Hector, my Queen. Come to speak with your husband. _

_No, the other, the clean-shaven one._

_His brother, young Prince Paris. Said to be quiet the lady-killer, your majesty._

_Paris…__Paris__…_

Helen squeezed her eyes shut. What was happening?

"Are you sick?" he asked.

_Paris__…Oh, __Paris__... _But she didn't know anyone named Paris! Unless you counted that stupid Hilton tart! But no men named Paris. That was such an unusually name for a man. She opened her eyes.

"No…no…I'm fine. Just….I can't party as I used to," she smiled, and Paul felt his insides twist. That smile was going to kill him.

_Your smile is my doom my love. he said stroking her cheek._

_And yours mine, she replied._

Damnit! What was happening?! He pulled away from her, realizing just how close they were now. All he would have had to do was bend his head a fraction of an inch and he could have kissed her. He turned from her. Turned his back. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the stars.

"I'm Paul, by the way. Paul Troies," he turned his head back and smiled. Helen's mind click. _Troies!_ Her brother-in-law Adam Mycenae hated Peter Troies, he would go to war with him, if the other families hadn't made it clear that such bloodshed was useless. The Troies were one of the oldest and most powerful families in New York. True, Adam did have control over most of the other families now, but he needed a valid reason to send them all to war with the Troies; not just stupid greed.

"I'm Helen Mycenae."

And that had been it. They went out, got some coffee and talked all night, or what was left of the night. Helen told him right off that she was married to Matthew Mycenae, Adam Mycenae's younger brother. She had been married to him for two years, since she was twenty.

"I was stupid. Young. He was rich…not really handsome, but, you know masculine looking. I knew I only had five or six years of modeling left. He was nice to me, bought me things….Things none of the other guys could even fathom. So I said yes," she paused, tears welled up in her eyes. "I sold my soul to be his stupid trophy wife! For what? I don't care about the money or the things anymore. I'm just a ghost….walking, eating, dancing." She wiped some of the tears away. "I dream…I dream of the people that he's killed, the death wishes that have been carried out on his word. He's killing me too. Just slower."

Paul cupped her face in his hands. She, likewise, put her hand to his cheek.

"You must think I'm so stupid. Crying about this shit," she sobbed. He shook his head.

"No! No, you….to think you….To think you're anything but beautiful and kind and truthful, would be impossible." And with that he bent over and kissed her. The kiss was gentle and soft, like a school girl's first kiss. It made Helen cry even harder. _It wasn't fair!_

She pulled away, "You don't even know me."

"Do you honestly believe that?" She looked back at him. "I'm not religious like my sister and cousin are, I don't really even think about death or rebirth or that stuff. But….something's been happening to me….When I look at you, when I hear your voice..." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel it too," Helen sighed. He took her back to his apartment and they made love for the first time. Yet afterwards, neither of them said what they were both thinking. It was not truly the first time. Nor the second. They had been together many times before this. And they both feared that those times had caused a great ripple. A ripple that spoke of the doom that happened a lifetime ago, and that was, uncontrollably, happening again.

Paul couldn't stand it. Her husband would be back in less than 24 hours and he might never see her again. Matthew had become suspicious. He was taking her out of the country, saying it wasn't safe in the city. What bull!

"Helen," he gently touched her. "Helen, sweet, wake up."

She opened her eyes. "It's not morning yet…?"

He smiled. "No, it's not. I want you to come with me." The petite blond turned over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Where to, darling?"

"My father's house. I want to marry you!" He clasped her face in his hands. Helen had been smiling, but after hearing his answer she frowned and pulled away. She sat up and pulled on her silk bathrobe.

"I have a husband, remember?"

"You can file divorce papers, tonight! My father's lawyer is incredible! We can call him, he won't mind. Then we just need the permit— "

Helen cut him off, "A divorce!! Divorce Matthew Mycenae! You're crazy. He'd kill us both."

"Not if we go to my father's house! My father is ten times more powerful than Mycenae," Paul said turning her to him.

For a minute she felt hope, but it was then crushed by reason. "He'll go to his brother. Adam will call on all the families in New York. He's wanted to crush your father for years," she shook her head. "Besides, your father want to get out. He wants to live the rest of his life in peace, not fighting and plotting. We can't ask him to give up that chance for us."

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asked. She was shocked. How could he even ask?

"You know I do!"

"Then marry me! I'll take you to my father, as a guest. As my new wife. Then we'll leave. I'll get my passport and we can leave the country. Go anywhere you want!"

Helen stroked Paul's hair. "You are so young. Matthew will not rest until he kills us, or at least me. We must face facts, love, it has to end."

"No!" Paul shot up, fists bunched. He started pacing. "It's not fair! Why does it have to be this way?! All I want….I'll I've ever really wanted was you! Why can't I have this one thing?! Why does it have to be so messed up?!"

Helen put her face in her hands, weeping again. This was how it always ended each night for the past three weeks. He would storm and rage, she would whimper and want to die. But, she had always had the hope. The hope of the next night. Of lying in his arms, and listening to his voice. But if this was the last night….no more hope. She would have nothing to live for. She would worse than before. Before she was a ghost. Now she would be just a memory. A memory that should die but could not.

_Men will hunt us, the gods will curse us, but until the day they burn my body I will love you._

The words echoed from far away.

"I'll go with you."

Paul stopped his ranting, dumbstruck. "What did you say?"

"I'll go, I'll marry you and meet your family, and follow you anywhere, anywhere you want," she said this with two bright tears in her eyes. Not tears of sadness but tears of hope. There is always hope.

It was eighteen hours later, and Matthew Mycenae had been home for a little under an hour. He was fuming. The servants hid in the kitchen, knowing they would be blamed for what another had done. Even Matt's personal assistant had fled.

"Where the hell is she?!!" he bellowed. The girl who had been Helen Mycenae's chambermaid covered her face with her hands. Suddenly a phone rang. Matthew took his cell from his pocket.

"What?!!"

"Whoa, calm down, Matt, buddy." It was his lawyer, Justin Harper.

"What is it? I didn't need to talk to you!"

"Oh, but I need to talk to you," he laughed. If he was there right now Matt would gut him like a fish.

"I don't have time for this—!"

"It's about Helen…" That shut Matt up. "She filed for divorce, buddy."

"WHAT!!!?"

Justin pulled the phone away from his head. That could've made him deaf. If that pissed Matt off, he knew the next thing would give him an aneurism.

"Not only that, Matt, she also just filed for a marriage permit."

End of chapter 2…..

A/N: Don't worry all you Achilles fans out there! The boy is coming up next chapter!


	3. Fruitless Fires

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own anything okay! So don't sue me!

A/N: Hahahaha! Wrote the first two chapters in one day! The creative juices are flowing! Okay, for all you Achilles fans out there, and all the people who hate Agamemnon (face it who doesn't) this one's for you! Also, I know Patroclus was not related to Achilles in the Illiad, but for this to work, I wanted him to have some sort of family relationship with Achilles.

_I've lived to bury my desires_

_And see my dreams corrode with rust_

_Now all that's left are fruitless fires_

_That burn my empty heart to dust. _–– Pushkin

Alex Bradly sat up in bed. He had tried to ignore the knocking. He knew if he didn't get up whoever it was would eventually go away. But whoever it was obviously knew that was his plan. _Stupid bastards!_ he thought. _Can't they let a man sleep._

Though really, he hadn't minded being woken up, he was even grateful for it. He had been dreaming, about his mom at first. Which was weird. He hardly ever even thought about her most days. He knew if he did it might end up getting him killed, or worse, he might find himself regretting. Regretting everything, every step he'd taken since her death. But he wasn't much for regrets, so he pushed her memory away. But last night….what the hell was that?

He had been at the beach. She was standing in the water. He always thought she looked like some kind of water goddess. She was dressed strange; a turquoise dress, her hair done in a long braid. At his approach she turned and smiled. She was holding a couple of sea shells in her hand.

"They're coming again," she said, turning back to the water. "I was not as prepared this time. I'm sorry I can't be there this time."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She dropped the shells back into the ocean. She turned back and walked to him, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"You wanted immortality once, more than anything. And you got it. But now….I wonder," she shook her head. "Times have changed. Immortality is nothing. What will you fight for now, Achilles?" Tears filled her eyes.

_Achilles?_

"It's Alex, mom. Alex." But she was gone. Instead he was in a tent, it was day. He could hear a man talking to him.

"We thought she might amuse you."

He did not see who spoke. All he could see in front of him was a girl…no a woman. She was dressed in the same old fashioned garments as his mother had been. Her hands were tied behind her, she was binded to a stake. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Those deep brown eyes. He had never seen anyone like her. He wanted to speak to her, to touch, even if she was a dream.

But that's when the knocking began, and the dream faded away like smoke.

Alex quickly pulled on a pair of pants and lit a cigarette before opening the door. "You had better have a hell of an excuse," he growled.

"Sorry, Uncle Alex," the young boy said. It was Alex's foster nephew, Patrick. Alex had been best friends with Patrick's dad, and had felt partly responsibly for not being able to keep the kid from being an orphan. The boy was only sixteen, but knew that he wanted to be just like Alex. He practically worshipped him. Alex never told him he couldn't be a like him out right, he didn't want to control the kid, he just told him the truth. A hired gun, a mercenary, a hit man, whatever you called it, it was just being a killer. He told Patrick that being such a thing was a lonely life. You couldn't show mercy, you couldn't pity. Patrick just nodded, not really listening.

"What is it, Patrick?" he said taking the cigarette from his lips. He looked passed Patrick into the hall. _Oh, shit. _The man standing behind Patrick was dressed in a pale grey Armani suit. His hair was combed back away from his face, not a one out of place. He had a neat goatee to match.

"Hello, Owen," Alex smiled.

_A couple of hours earlier_:

"I knew that girl was good for something," Adam Mycenae laughed, hanging up the phone. He relaxed into the comfort of the leather desk-chair, smiling. "That stupid bitch Helen finally left my brother."

Adam addressed this comment to the two men in the room with him: Niles Nestor and Owen Ithaca. Owen, being probably the only honest criminal in the world, frowned.

"Not only did she presume to leave him, she actually filed for a divorce! Oh, but it gets better!" He help up his hand and let out a foul laugh. "She left him…for that brat! For that little boy!"

"Who?" Owen asked.

"Paul Troies! She's going to marry Troies' younger son!" With this Adam let out an even louder, unpleasant laugh.

"What's this mean?" Nestor asked.

"War, of course. What else?"

Owen stood up, "You can not imagine—!"

"I don't imagine, young man! Don't forget who you're speaking too. Nestor," he turned to the other man, "Call all the other families. I want all the leaders here by noon, you got it?"

Nestor nodded and left the room. Adam picked up the phone again and dialed.

"Hello….is Catherine there? Who the hell do you think this is?! Put your mother on the phone!" He wait a beat. "Catherine? ….yea, listen, I can't meet you for lunch like I said……I can't, okay! …No it's not just business! Helen left Matt!!......Yeah….Look I may be home late tonight too…..I'll try to call you later." He hung up, and was surprised to see that Owen was still standing there.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They'll never go for this. There'll be too much blood. It's not worth it!"

Adam glared at him. How could such a honorable, righteous man become head of one the most powerful families in New York. Adam knew the answer. Owen Ithaca was smart, wise you might even call him. He ruled his faction with great control. But he was still weak, which was why he took orders from Adam Mycenae. He feared what would happen to his young son and wife, more than what happened to himself or his empire. That was how Adam had gotten him.

Adam thought his reply through carefully. If he said the wrong thing, his head might end up on a silver platter. "This is my brother! His wife! You think this is about greed for power? You're wrong Owen," Owen eyed him questionably, Adam almost smiled at this, but managed to control the impulse. "It's about family! About pride! About my little brother loving his wife and wanting her back! About the bonds of family and blood. That is what the others will fight for!" Adam banged his fist on the table at the last word.

Owen looked at him for several seconds, his face a mask of ice. Finally he spoke, "I know this will happen no matter what I think or not. Whether it will end well for us, I can't say." Adam snorted at this. "But _I_ _do know this_! We need help. Troies has never been touched, never even been surprised! You want to surprise him…to make war with him…you need Alexander Bradly."

Adam's face went pale at the mention of the Killer's name. _Damn Bradly! Damn him to hell! Why did the fates see fit to give him such power…_ The man was unstoppable….he also hated Adam Mycenae with a passion, and Mycenae felt likewise towards him.

"No! I'll have ever other family with me! All their men! I don't need Alex Bradly!" for the second time in two minutes he banged his fist on the desk. "Besides he won't listen to me." As soon as he said it, Adam knew he had made a mistake. He had admitted he need the man. _Damn him!_

Owen smiled, " Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

And true to his word, Owen Ithaca was taking care of it. Alex invited him to sit and asked Patrick to make some coffee. Owen let his eyes roam around the apartment of his friend. Clothing on the floor, overflowing ashtrays, dirty dishes everywhere.

"This place is a dump, Alex!" Owen laughed. "You should at least get a maid or something!"

"Not all of us are great kings of men," Alex joked, sitting on the old lavender sofa.

"Well, than maybe get a girlfriend or wife to clean up after you!" Owen pulled out a chair, deciding that he might not want to sit on that sofa without getting a tetanus shot first.

"Tsk, tsk., what would your loving Penelope think when she heard you say something like that? Isn't she on some women's rights board or something?" Alex took a drag from his cigarette.

"She wouldn't mind, as long as you had someone you could bring over for dinner once in awhile," Owen was smiling, but he wasn't sure if he was still joking or not.

"Why didn't you say so. I'll bring Patrick! Just make sure that chef of yours cooks enough, you know how teenage boys eat," Alex was joking, but he wasn't smiling. Patrick came in with two cups filled to the brim with coffee. Alex told him to go watch TV or something, reluctantly he did.

After a few moments, when he was sure Patrick was in the other room, Alex finally spoke, "Let's cut the bullshit, huh, Owen. Mycenae sent you right? Wants me to do something for him?" A small giddy smile crept across Alex's face; the thought that that pig had to ask him for help. He wouldn't do it of course, but still, the feeling of having even a fraction of power over Adam Mycenae made Alex happy.

"It's Helen," Owen said.

"Hmmm? What, you're dealing for the other Mycenae now?"

"She's gone. Left, divorced Matthew. She's run off with one of the Troies brothers," Owen explained.

"Hope it was the unmarried one," Alex joked. Owen sighed.

"Alex, this is serious! There's gonna be a war! A bloody one, if Mycenae gets his way. Lots of people will get hurt, lots will die. Not just people like you and me, either. Innocents, people who shouldn't have to know such pain."

If Owen expected Alex to show some compassion for what he said, he was gravely disappointed.

"Perhaps you should save this speech for Mycenae," he took a sip from his coffee. Owen knew there was no more he could say. If Alex didn't want to help, he wouldn't. He stood up.

"Alex….if something happens to me…."

"Don't you dare guilt trip me, Ithaca," Alex's voice was deadly calm. The calm before the storm. Owen just nodded and left. Alex sighed.

_Fight for me. Let Agamemnon fight for power, Achilles for honor, and let the Gods say which is better._

Alex lifted his head. What the hell was going on? He looked towards the door. "Ah, shit!" he mumbled as he made to go after Owen.

Beatrice hummed softly to herself. This was the best part of the day. Right before the sun came up, before breakfast was served. No one missed her then. She could sneak into her studio on the 5th floor of the Troies house and she knew no one would come to look for her for at least a couple of hours. This was when she did her best work. Right now she was not actually paint, just sketching. She balanced a thick sketchbook on her knee and a piece of charcoal in her right hand. She looked down at the picture she had been sketching and stopped humming. "Crap," she cursed. She hadn't even been aware of what she was drawing. It wasn't a bad looking picture really, it's just she didn't know where the image came from. There came a knock on the door. Audrey stuck her head in.

"Hey," she said. "I'm not bothering you am I?"

Beatrice shook her head, "No, of course not." Audrey closed the door behind her and came and sat down next to Beatrice. She looked at the sketch the young twenty-three year old had in her hand.

"It's nice," she said, smiling. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Beatrice said sincerely. "I think someone from my dreams." Audrey laughed.

"You must have really good dreams, cousin. Come on, let's go get some coffee."

The two woman exited the room, talking and laughing merrily to each other. The sketch of the warrior lay forgotten on the studio floor. This was a sketch of the brave Achilles. Though one could say it also looked remarkably like Alexander Bradly.

Part four coming soon

A/N: Okay people! I need some ideas!! I have one, but I feel it really stinks, so if you want to see anything in particular, now's your chance to say so!! Review people!! And yes there will be more Achilles/Bresies and Andromache/Hector coming soon for all you love sick puppies!!


	4. Between waiting

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Don't have no cash either so don't sue me!!!

A/N: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! It makes me feel are all happy that someone is enjoying this story! Right now it's sort of giving me hell. Oh, to Julieanna, sorry about my story being good! I really like yours! It's more upbeat and not as depressing as mine.

* * *

_Between the desire _

_And the spasm_

_Between the potency _

_And the existence_

_Between the essence_

_And the descent_

_Falls the Shadow _–– "The Hollow Men" by T.S. Eliot

Audrey Troies bent down over her infant son, Colin. "It's alright, sweetie," she cooed. "Daddy'll be home soon!" She gave the baby a raspberry on his stomach. The child let out a soft giggle. Neither the baby, nor the mother noticed the person standing in the doorway. Cassandra Tories sighed at the sight of her sister-in-law and baby nephew.

_This is how it should be,_ Cassy thought. _If I had my way it would be._

Audrey turned around, her son in her arms. She smiled at seeing Cassandra. "Hey, you," she said. Cassandra just nodded. She was dressed all in black, even though it was a humid, summer day. "Aren't you going to be baking in that?" Audrey motioned to her clothes.

"It doesn't matter anymore," was all Cassy said. Audrey turned to put Colin in his carrier, letting her smile fall. Cassy was worrying her lately. Not just Audrey either. Hector was beginning to doubt his sister's sanity.

"She's your sister," Audrey had said, a few days before Hector left.

"I know, and that's why. If something's wrong with her, I want to get her all the help she needs." It had been early morning; the sun was just coming up. This was their time. When no one else could interrupt them. Audrey turned in her husband's arms and looked at him.

"I don't think she's crazy really….Just stressed perhaps…?" she said it as a question, unsure. Hector brushed a hair away from her face.

"You said she was calling you and Colin by different names? And she's been hysterical these past few days. She cursed me out for letting Paul leave the other day."

"She's not really a danger though. She …she just hasn't been sleeping much lately. Beatrice told me so," Audrey tried to justify.

"I'll talk to dad first," he kissed her bare shoulder. "Don't worry." He kissed her mouth this time. "Now, what do you want me to bring back for you?"

"Besides your handsome, loveable self? Hmmmm…maybe a beautiful, English jockey who can keep me company all the times you're away," she joked.

"You are so paying for that!" he said, beginning to tickle her.

Audrey smiled again, remembering the rest of that morning. Cassy's voice brought her back to the present.

"He's here."

"Who, dear?" Audrey turned back. She could hear some commotion downstairs, Rosaline, one of the maids was making a fuss. Audrey went and stood at the top of the stairs. "What is –?" she stopped, a gigantic smile breaking across her dark features. "Hector!!" She ran down the stairs to meet her husband, throwing herself into his arms. Beatrice and Cassy, meanwhile both had come to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Cousin!" Beatrice cried out in joy, coming down the stairs in like of Audrey. "Your flight wasn't supposed to come for three more hours. We were going to pick you up!"

Hector let go of his wife and gave his cousin a hug and kiss on the head. "Well, sorry to spoil your plans, but I took an earlier flight."

"You didn't even call us," Audrey poked him in the arm. "You know I hate surprises!"

"But, surely you like this surprise, don't you sister." It was Cassy who said this. She was walking down the stairs to meet them, holding little Colin in her arms. Hector smiled when he saw his small son.

"Look at this! Can this be…no, he's gotten bigger I think. What you been feeding him?" he said taking the baby in his arms. The baby grabbed at Hector's nose and let out a small coo.

"Rosaline, will you go tell Joseph to start making something for breakfast…We'll be staying home for brunch today," Audrey said, turning to the maid. "Oh, and possible see if you can find Peter. Tell him his son's home." The maid nodded and went off.

"How's everything been?" Hector asked, looking up from Colin.

"Oh, I say it's about to get a lot worse," Cassy stated.

* * *

The cab pulled up outside the Troies house. "You're okay, right?" Paul asked Helen. He wasn't looking at her, but at the house.

"Should I be asking you that question?" she replied. He turned back to her, smiled, and squeezed her hand.

"They'll love you. Just like I do." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I just don't want to cause trouble," she was looking at the house now. "Man, it's big. Didn't think they still had houses like this in the city."

"I think it used to be an inn or hotel or something," Paul replied. "Come on, I'm sure we're just in time for lunch or something."

Beatrice was walking back toward the dining room when the doorbell rang. "Its okay, Rosie, I'll get it," she called to the maid. She opened the door.

"Beatrice!!" Her cousin Paul pulled her into a firm hug. "I swear, you get even more beautiful each time I see you." She knew he was just charming her; it had only been a couple of weeks since she'd seen him last.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and then wished she hadn't said it. "I mean….You and Hector had that fight and—"

"Oh, that! Pst! I've forgotten all about it! He's home right? Dad too? I got someone I want you all to meet." Beatrice looked past Paul to the woman standing behind him. She was a blond, taller than Beatrice, and very slender. Beatrice thought she looked familiar somehow.

"I'm actually glad you're the first one I met." Paul slipped his arm around his cousin's shoulders. With his other hand he motioned to the blond woman. "This is Helen. My wife!" Beatrice almost stopped breathing. _Wife!_

"Who's at the door Beatrice?" It was Audrey. "Paul! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Paul let go of Beatrice to give his sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek. Helen stepped into the entryway, looking around her. Beatrice closed the door.

"You're Paul's cousin?" she said looking at Beatrice. She just nodded at the woman. "He's told me about you, and his sister, and brother. I'm pleased to meet you." She smiled; Beatrice could see why Paul liked her. But to marry her? How long had he known her? Not long, Beatrice had never even heard about a this woman.

"He said your name was Helen? Have we ever met?" Beatrice asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps. You might have seen me though. I used to be a model." Ah, that was it. Beatrice only listened to her with half attention now, but Helen's last words caught her ear. "Mycenae."

_Mycenae__…Oh, crap!_ That's where she had seen her. In the paper, on the arm of Matthew Mycenae, brother of Adam Mycenae, a man who hated Beatrice's uncle with a passion. Beatrice could hear the other family members coming to meet them now. Uncle Peter called out to his younger son. Beatrice turned to look at the happy reunion, and all she could think was _What the hell has Paul gotten himself into!!_

End of Part 4

A/N: Yes, it's very short I know, but I couldn't think of what to do next. I know I want to do a scene with Alex and Mycenae facing off, and of course get to all the Achilles/Briseis moments! Please review!!


	5. Do What I Have to Do

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything….though I wouldn't mind getting Achilles or Alex for an early birthday present ::wink wink::.

A/N: Okay, part five! Raising the rating to R, just in case! I swear to all the Achilles/Briseis people out there they you will not be disappointed! I am even sneaking in a little something for you all this chapter. And again thanks to all the reviews!! ::sniffy sniff:: You like me! You really like me!....Or are you just using me for amusement?!.....Seriously, I could live with that! Also, to answer your question Kitty-Kat26, I just got the quotes from my head, from what I remember from the movie, so they're probably not a hundred percent accurate. Now onto the fic!!

* * *

_A glowing ember   
burning hot   
burning slow   
deep within I'm shaken by the violence   
of existing for only you   
I know I can't be with you   
I do what I have to do _ –— "Do What You Have to Do" Sarah Mclachlan

Beatrice didn't like it. Not one bit. She wasn't the only one either. Cassandra looked like she was about to faint when Paul introduced her to Helen, and Beatrice saw Hector tense as well. Though why should they feel so bothered? Cassy obviously had her own private reasons for disliking the new union; what they were, Beatrice could only imagine. But, really, she shouldn't dislike Helen. Paul seemed very happy, and that's what counts right? _Then why do I have this feeling of drowning when I look at them? _Beatrice thought. Cassy had the same look about her, only ten times worse. "I think we should get some fresh air," Beatrice whispered to her cousin. Cassy only nodded.

"Uncle Peter," Beatrice said raising her voice. "Cassy and I are going out for a few minutes."

"What?" her uncle looked astonished. "What are you talking about?"

"There's something I forgot to do," Beatrice lied. She gave Peter the sweetest smile she could muster. "It will only take a few minutes. I'll be right back!"

"Well, why do you need Cassy to go with you?" he questioned.

"Oh, let them go dad." It was Hector. "Everything's been so hectic. They said themselves, they'll be right back." Beatrice thanked her cousin with her eyes and grabbed Cassy by the wrist, hurrying out the door before the freedom was revoked.

"What shall we do?" Cassy asked once they were outside. She seemed in a daze. Beatrice only shrugged. Cassy mimicked the gesture as the two began to shuffle down the street. Cassy fumbled in her purse, for what Beatrice did not know. "Crap!" her cousin cussed. "I'm all out!" Ah, there it was. Cigarettes. Beatrice had tried everything to get Cassy to quit, which meant squat. Cassy needed smokes like others needed to breathe.

Beatrice sighed. "Let's go to the market on the corner. Maybe we can get some flowers for the happy couple," she added as an after thought.

* * *

Patrick sighed. Uncle Alex had told him to wait in the car, which really wasn't that much of a punishment. He should feel grateful that Alex was even letting him come along. They were on the way to meet Mycenae. Undoubtedly though he would probably still have to wait in the car for that. _Life really sucks_ he thought as he fiddled with the radio. He looked out the window. _Whoa!_ _Nice! _He didn't mind sitting in the car now. This was inspired by the fact that two really fine girls were walking toward the car. Both girls had dark hair and were at least a few years older than Patrick. One was pale, the other tan. The pale one was taller than the Tan. As they pasted the car the pale girl stopped. She turned back and looked directly at Patrick. Her face was a blank slate as she looked at him, but her eyes spoke volumes. The way she was looking at him really freaked Patrick out. Luckily the other girl spoke to her. "I thought you wanted to get some cigarettes?" The two girls then proceeded into the convenient store.

"Okay, should we get them some white roses, 'cause you know, white's what they use for weddings….Though they're already married. Maybe yellow? Those are for friendship right? She's married to Paul now, so I guess she should be our friend…" Beatrice blabbed on. Cassy wasn't really paying attention, Beatrice knew. Cassy was in the candy aisle.

"The most important question is whether to get a Mr. Goodbar or Reese's," her cousin joked. Beatrice smiled at her from behind the flower stand. She was acting like her old self again. Beatrice didn't want to jinx it. She quickly grabbed a bouquet of white tulips. Cassy was already heading toward the checkout, deciding she really only needed to get cigarettes. Beatrice was smelling the flowers in her hand so that she didn't notice Cassy had stopped. When she looked up she noticed Cassy was behind her.

"What?" she asked. The two girls were at an angle to the checkout counter, about only a few inches away. "What the hell is wrong?" Beatrice asked; Cassy's eyes had gone wide and she looked even paler than usual, if that was even possible. Beatrice followed Cassy's gaze to the counter. There was only one customer. A guy. Beatrice looked back at her cousin quickly then back at the man. Beatrice could see why her cousin might look at him, he was attractive. He had short blond hair and tan skin. Even though he was wearing a jacket she could see he was strong. That was the word that popped into her mind, _strong_. Beatrice looked back at her cousin for a second. She never thought Cassandra would go for a guy like that. But then she saw that Cassy wasn't checking him out; she had a look of utter terror on her face. "Cass, are you okay? You know him or something?" She reached out her hand to touch her cousin's arm. Cassy didn't let her. Instead she bolted out of the store. _What the hell?!_ Beatrice thought. "Cassy!!"

Alex paid for his cigarettes, slowly taking his time. He wanted to be as late as possible for the meeting with Mycenae. He had to admit that the chance of being able to piss Adam Mycenae off on a regular basis was a definite perk to this job. Alex could hear some sort of commotion behind him. He turned around and ran right into someone. "Shit!" the girl cursed. Her purse and some flowers she had been carrying fell from her hands, the contents of the purse spilled onto the floor.

"Oh, crap," he cursed, bending down to help her. "Sorry, I didn't…" he trailed off as he looked at the girl. Her dark hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, yet he thought he knew what it looked like down, and much longer. Her skin was tan and her eyes were a deep, deep brown, except that her eyes were down and he couldn't see their color. But he knew…he knew what they looked like. They were gentle and kind, yet teasing.

"It's okay," Beatrice said, though really it wasn't. She looked up as she was scooping some papers back into her purse. The guy looked even better up close. She could see that his eyes were blue.

_Let me tell you a secret, something they don't teach you in your temple. The Gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be more lovely than you are now. We will never be here again._

_Briseis looked at him in wonder. 'I thought you a dumb brute. I could have forgiven a dumb brute.'_

Beatrice shook her head. Was she having hallucinations? "Are you okay?" the man asked. Beatrice looked at him again. There was something so familiar about him, about his voice.

_Am I going crazy like Cassandra? _she thought. She shoved the rest of the things in her purse and shakingly stood up. "I'm…I'm okay. I ….have to go!" With that she ran out onto the street. When she got out there Cassy was nowhere in site. Beatrice thought she might have gone back towards home, so she quickly walked that way. She found her leaning against the entrance of an alley, less than a block away from the shop. The way she was convulsing, Beatrice knew she was crying. "Cassy, honey…?" She reached out her hand to touch her shoulder. Cassy was mumbling something, but at her cousin's touch she turned. Tears were streaming down her pale face. Cassy had never looked more beautiful.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Cassy spoke. "It happened different last time. I know it did…even if I wasn't there." She wiped her cheeks and eyes. "Already….it's too late for you. You're hearts already calling for him…." She placed her hand on Beatrice's chest. "It's always been your destiny….But I pray it'll end different. Maybe Audrey's Hector won't have to die….Maybe you'll change him." Cassy turned back to the wall and traced her finger on the bricks. Beatrice just stared at her.

"Oh, Cassy," she hugged her cousin's back. "Let's just go home."

While the girls had been out, things had been happening at the Troies place. The meal had been finished and cleared, and Paul and Helen had been shown to a guest room, since they were planning on staying at least for the night. Hector had asked to speak to Paul for a moment. They were both in Hector's study now. Paul was looking out the window, toward the street in front of the house. "What do you think of her?" he asked.

Hector sighed. "She's very….beautiful," was all he said.

"Isn't she!" Paul turned to his brother smiling. "It was really important that you guys meet her. Especially you bro." Hector rubbed his knuckles, knowing what had to be said.

"Do you have any idea the trouble this could cause, Paul?" he asked in a clam voice. Paul didn't answer; he just sat down in a chair across from Hector. "Well? Do you?"

"It's nothing, okay. I love her. It's not a bad thing!"

"Not a bad thing! Not a bad— You know who her husband is!"

"Was," Paul scowled. "I'm her husband now. Matthew Mycenae couldn't even really be called a husband."

"Adam Mycenae has been looking for a reason to go after our father for years! Of course Matthew's going to run to his big brother about this! Did you ever even stop to think what you were doing?!" Hector was really steamed now.

"It's love, Hec; you're not supposed to think!!" Hector stood up and made a motion like he was going to hit Paul, but he stopped at the last second. Paul had sunk down into his chair, frightened. "Look…I did think about it, okay? Don't worry. We'll only stay the night. We're leaving tomorrow…leaving the country. We're going to Italy."

"Oh no you most certainly are not!" Both boys turned to the door, where their father was standing. He stepped into the room. "It's not everyday one of my sons gets married!" Hector had to smile at this. He had expected Paul to be married at least twice by now. "I've already talked to Audrey. We're throwing a party for you, since none of us were there for the wedding. It'll be in two days, at the Plaza. So of course you'll be staying," Peter smiled at his younger son.

"Dad, really, that's great and all…But Helen and I—"

"Helen and you are family! You're my children and I am still the head of this house! You're staying and that's final."

"I just don't want to be any trouble, dad." Though Paul couldn't help but smile at his father.

"Trouble? You've been trouble since the day you were born, Paul. Why should you change now? But that's a son's job anyway, to cause his father trouble and grief," Peter smiled. "Now, you better go talk to Audrey about what you want before it's too late. You know how she is." Paul nodded and hugged his dad before leaving the room. Hector couldn't look at his father. Instead he looked out the window as Paul had done. He could see Cassy and Beatrice coming back. They were holding onto each other as though they might fall over.

"It is going to be trouble," he said finally, still not looking at Peter. Peter nodded.

"Let us be happy, Hector. Even for a short time. God knows we need happiness." Peter left the room.

Hector kept his gaze on the street below. _But God does not give happiness for free._

A/N: Yes, it's kind of short! Next chapter will be longer, I promise. They'll be a party with lots of intrigue!!!


End file.
